1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to ground anchors of the type which are attached to cables, rods and the like, which are driven into the ground and tilted transversely of the hole by tensioning the cable.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of ground anchors already exist including tubular anchors, such as those described in GB-A-1555580 and EP-A-0208153. These anchors are driven into the ground and then rotated to a horizontal locked position. As the surface area of these anchors is not particularly large, they are not appropriate for some uses where a particular degree of strength and resistance to removal from the ground is required.
Improvements have been made to such anchors which resulted in the addition of wings to provide a greater planar or surface area to resist the anchors from being pulled from the ground once in their tilted locked position. Examples of such wing anchors are known from EP-A-0313936, U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,539 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,002. Each of these anchors has different specific features which enable the anchors either to be easily driven into the ground, to prevent its withdrawal therefrom, or to ease the ability to rotate the anchor once embedded in the ground.